Tout ce que vous ignorez du monde magique
by Basmoka
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Pourquoi a-t-on interdit l'usage des tapis volants ? Comment Andromeda s'est-elle amouraché de Ted Tonks, ce né-moldu au sourire exaspérant ? A quoi a pu ressembler la scolarité de Molly Prewett ? C'est ce que nous allons tâcher d'éclaircir.
1. L'histoire se répète

L'idée a germé hier soir et j'ai décidé de consacrer un recueil à mes pulsions potteriennes. Ici, pas d'intrigues compliquées, pas (trop) de mélodrame. Juste quelques scènes qui me viennent par hasard et pour lesquelles je me vois mal rédiger une fic ou un long OS. Les publications se feront en fonction de mon inspiration, il ne faut donc pas s'attendre à une régularité dans les updates.

Bien entendu, je ne fais qu'exploiter le monde de Rowling, sans toucher la moindre noise. (J'ai réalisé dernièrement que les fanfics sont "illégales", ça m'a fait un choc... moi qui navigue dans ces eaux troubles depuis presque six ans...!)

* * *

**L'histoire se répète.**

x

Ils apparurent un à un dans la clairière.

« Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux à avoir des soupçons ! »

D'autres cris s'élevèrent pour faire écho à cette première intervention :

« C'en est fini de nous !

– Le code du secret, quelle foutaise !

– On est cuit ! »

Une voix grave retentit :

« Allons, allons ! On se cache bien depuis des siècles… il n'y a pas lieu à s'inquiéter… »

Quelqu'un secoua la tête et rumina :

« Ils développent des technologies de plus en plus sophistiquées. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence : nos camouflages sont dépassés. La longueur d'avance qu'on avait sur eux s'amenuise chaque jour davantage.

– Oui, renchérit sa compagne. C'est vrai ! Notre fils a bien failli se dévoiler sous leurs yeux impies !

– _Impies_ ? rugit un individu à la coiffure rougeoyante.

– Oh ça va ! Ne nous sors pas ton numéro de défenseur des…

– Allons, allons ! » coupa la voix grave. Sa peau brune blêmit d'embarras. « Le sujet n'est pas là. Je vous ai conviés ce soir pour discuter des mesures à prendre… »

Le silence retomba sur l'assistance.

« On pourrait se dévoiler », lâcha soudain le rouquin.

Des protestations virulentes émergèrent simultanément d'une dizaine de bouches. On tapa du pied, on grogna, on renâcla effrontément.

Le président de l'assemblée fit rouler ses yeux dans leurs orbites. Il aurait dû se douter que le débat ne mènerait à rien. Il parcourut avidement du regard les visages de ses condisciples, comme si la réponse à leurs problèmes aurait pu se trouver là.

Et soudain, une exclamation de surprise ; ils pivotèrent comme un seul homme pour faire face à la source de ce bruit.

Une fille blonde les observait avec des yeux écarquillés.

« _Des Ronflaks Cornus !_ » s'écria-t-elle dans une langue étrange. Elle paraissait au comble de l'émerveillement.

Le président renonça à recourir à sa faculté d'invisibilité. _Il est un peu tard pour y penser_, songea-il avec amertume. Un de ses compatriotes se détacha du groupe, et meugla pour lui seul, en agitant sa crinière de feu :

« Une sorcière ! »

Un couple se détourna de la scène avec un grondement hautain.

« Traître à ton espèce », commenta simplement la femelle en s'éloignant d'un pas lourd vers les hautes herbes.


	2. Elle était comme ça

Un vieil OS qui doit dater d'il y a un an. Rose sous les projecteurs, mais pas que.

L'idée n'est peut-être pas si originale mais la mise en scène me plait assez. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez…

(Pas très _humor_, cette fois… mais le final est assez léger donc bon, je trouvais que ça avait sa place ici. Surtout que ça répond au titre du recueil…)

* * *

**Elle était comme ça.**

x

Rose Weasley rassemble ses feuillets avec application sous l'œil excédé du jeune professeur d'histoire de la magie. Il s'impatiente. Elle avance vers l'estrade, l'enjambe d'un bond joyeux et se place derrière le pupitre. Assis au fond de la classe, Sherrington lui fait signe d'annoncer le sujet de son exposé.

Rose secoue sa crinière rousse pour rejeter en arrière une mèche agaçante et déclare posément : « Bellatrix Lestrange. »

Un silence se fait dans la salle, puis s'élèvent des protestations, des chuchotis. Sherrington se redresse et intime à la classe de se taire.

« Je croyais qu'on devait parler de la guerre ? » proteste un Gryffondor au premier rang.

Sans se départir de son calme olympien, Rose rétorque : « Et Bellatrix Lestrange y a participé plus qu'activement. »

Le professeur est mal à l'aise mais finit par donner son accord. Les grommellements s'étouffent peu à peu et Rose Weasley débute sa présentation.

« On connait tous ce que disent les livres. Bellatrix Lestrange, le premier lieutenant de Voldemort. Oui, ça, on nous l'a dit. Et tout le monde s'en contente. » Ses pas forment une ellipse derrière le bureau. Il semble qu'elle se parle à elle-même plus qu'à son auditoire.

« Moi pas. »

Elle stoppe net. Ses talons grincent sur le parquet.

« Ce n'est pas qu'elle me fascine. C'est qu'elle fait parti de ma vie. Ma grand-mère lui a lancé l'Avada Kedavra – ça se faisait pas mal à l'époque, les Sorts Impardonnables, et des deux côtés. Elle a torturé ma mère. Elle a assassiné celle d'un de mes proches amis. Où que j'aille, les conséquences de ses actes sont visibles.

« Alors je veux savoir. Je veux que son ombre prenne consistance. Que je puisse la regarder dans le blanc des yeux, la comprendre. Ou me rapprocher d'une espèce de compréhension.

« J'ai mené mon enquête. Auprès d'Andromeda Tonks et de Narcissa Malefoy, ses sœurs en tout premier lieu.

« Il faut savoir que Cygnus Black désirait fort avoir un garçon, et plus encore : il était _persuadé_ que l'être grandissant dans le ventre de son épouse en était un. Voilà les circonstances qui entourent la naissance de Bellatrix. Le premier mai 1951, elle est venue au monde. Des témoins racontent que Druella était en pleurs, s'excusant de n'avoir pas donné à son époux l'héritier mâle qu'il désirait tant.

« On prétend qu'il a répondu alors : "Ça ne change rien." Il l'a faite enregistrer dans le registre des naissances sous ce nom : Bellatrix. _Guerrière_, en latin. De là me vient la conviction que tout était prévu. Que si elle est responsable de boucheries sans nom, ce n'est pas elle qui a décidé sciemment de devenir boucher.

« Enfant, Bellatrix ne gardait jamais les cheveux longs. Pour Cygnus, ça faisait trop _fille_ alors il demandait à ce qu'on les lui coupe juste sous les oreilles, jamais plus bas. Jusqu'à ses neuf ans elle a eu le droit à ce traitement. Villie, l'elfe de maison employée au service personnel de Mr Black, raconte qu'elle se montrait joviale et gracieuse avec ses sœurs et sa mère mais qu'elle redoutait son père plus que tout.

« Le matin, elle avait des cours d'histoire et d'économie. Très vite elle s'est passionnée pour les grandes guerres et le passé de sa propre famille.

« C'est sûrement ce qui l'a perdue.

« Ravi par son engouement, Cygnus Black lui dépeignait ses ancêtres comme des gens exemplaires, révérant la Vertu. Ah ! La Vertu… c'est le nom que les sang-purs donnent à l'ensemble des valeurs découlant de leur idéologie nauséabonde. En d'autres termes, Bellatrix a suscité quelque chose de positif chez son père. Et Andromeda et Narcissa sont d'accord sur ce point : c'était un formidable conteur.

« Imaginez la scène : la fillette terrifiée voit pour la première fois son père sourire, se détendre, refermer les recueils rasants et lui raconter avec un bonheur évident comment son ancêtre, Araminta Meliflua, a tenté de faire passer des lois pour autoriser la chasse aux moldus. Forcément qu'est-ce qu'elle se dit ? "Papa est content de moi, il faut continuer dans cette voie." Voilà comment ça a commencé pour elle, la chute. Elle était trop jeune pour se faire une opinion de tout ça alors elle a suivi les principes de papa, parce que comme ça papa était heureux, et s'il était heureux ça voulait dire qu'elle était dans le juste.

« Cygnus négligeait ses autres filles pour entraîner Bellatrix aux duels, l'après-midi en général, mais parfois jusqu'au crépuscule.

« Vous connaissez l'histoire du Département des Mystères ? »

Approbations vigoureuses.

« Peut-être vous souvenez-vous de ce détail ? Après avoir tué son cousin Sirius Black, Bellatrix se dirige vers la sortie… et _là_, très précisément, Albus Dumbledore lui lance un sortilège. Un Stupéfix ou autre chose, peu importe. _Tous_ les témoins présents s'accordent à dire qu'elle a détourné le sortilège _sans la moindre difficulté_, sans même ralentir dans sa course. Vous imaginez, vous ? Parer comme ça un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps ?

« Moi ça m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Et puis j'ai compris en parcourant les rapports. Médicomage Cooke, Médicomage Thomson, Médicomage Taylor, et bien d'autres encore. Entre 1957 et 1962. Tous ils ont croisé la route de Bellatrix, réparé les dégâts de ses entraînements journaliers. Oh bien sûr, Cygnus avait des excuses toutes prêtes, et il s'arrangeait pour ne pas consulter deux fois le même docteur. Il allait même dans de petites cliniques magiques où par la suite il ne remettait jamais les pieds. Le manque flagrant de communication, le bordel complet dans les archivages – excusez-moi professeur, mais je tiens vraiment à le souligner – tout ça a fait que personne n'a remarqué à quelle fréquence elle venait réclamer des soins.

« Ah ! Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où elle est prétendument tombée dans les escaliers ! Et les morsures de serpents… !

« _Du flan !_

« La vérité c'est qu'à six ans, son père a commencé à lui balancer des Expelliarmus. Puis ça a été des maléfices. Puis des Impardonnables. Alors, oui, il a bien fallu qu'elle se débrouille puisque que personne n'était fichu de la sortir de là. Pas étonnant, hein, qu'elle soit devenue la reine des parades et des charmes de bouclier ? Vu sous cet angle, on comprend mieux comment elle a fait pour déjouer si facilement le sort d'Albus Dumbledore. »

Rose Weasley reprend son souffle. L'assistance est en haleine, captivée par son ardeur. Même Sherrington semble troublé.

« Bon, il faut nuancer un peu. En 1959, Madison Dabrowski a débarqué chez les Black pour examiner la petite. Quelqu'un avait contacté le Ministère pour faire part de ses doutes. Ce jour-là, elle avait un bleu énorme sur la joue.

« Le truc c'est que Cygnus est un très bon sorcier. Un Oubliette doublé d'un très léger Imperium et Dabrowski rédigeait un rapport enflammé sur l'éducation exemplaire dont la petite était soi-disant l'objet. Alors vous allez me demander : comment je le sais ?

« Et bien le hasard a voulu que Dabrowski ait besoin d'une thérapie magique. Au cours d'une hypnose, des résidus de souvenirs sont remontés à la surface. Mais c'était trop tard, Cygnus était mort, Bellatrix déjà mariée à Rodolphus Lestrange.

« Et là je vous demande d'imaginer. En 1959, Bellatrix a huit ans. Supposez que Dabrowski ait résisté à Cygnus Black, supposez que Bellatrix ait été arrachée aux Black et placée, pourquoi pas, dans une autre famille ? A la même époque, les grands-parents d'Harry Potter essayent désespérément d'avoir un enfant… vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

« Oui. On aurait pu la sauver. On était à _ça_… »

Elle rapproche son pouce et son index.

« … à ça de la tirer d'entre les griffes de son fanatique de père.

« On aurait pu penser que le traitement dont elle était l'objet l'aurait rendu jalouse de ces sœurs… et bien non, absolument pas. Elle chérissait Andromeda et Narcissa de tout son cœur. A plusieurs reprises elle a même estimé qu'elle préférait endurer ça à la place de ses cadettes.

« Bref. Avançons dans le temps. Son entrée à Poudlard. Ça tombe bien : nous y sommes, à Poudlard. J'ai pu questionner du monde, fouiner dans les tiroirs et interroger le Choixpeau.

« Saviez-vous qu'il lui a d'abord proposé d'aller à Gryffondor ? Non ? Vous n'y croyez pas ? Moi non plus. Au début du moins…

« Jusqu'à ce qu'on me fasse remarquer : après la disparition de Voldemort elle a affronté son procès sans sourciller, elle a revendiqué son allégeance sans chercher à se dissimuler par des prétextes bidons comme bon nombre de ses compagnons. Et elle risquait gros, plus gros que beaucoup par son implication. Si Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu en sa faveur, elle aurait connu le Baiser du Détraqueur. Et elle le savait pertinemment. Alors, oui, on pourra me dire que c'était de la folie. Mais je maintiendrai que là-dessous il y avait quand même une bonne dose de courage.

« Pour en revenir à sa répartition, elle a juste fait ce qu'on attendait d'elle : elle a rejoint Serpentard. Là encore rien n'était perdu. Ceux que j'ai interrogés sont tous d'accord sur ce point : à son entrée dans l'école de sorcellerie, Bellatrix n'avait rien d'une future meurtrière. Elle avait de l'avance dans tous les cours ou presque et elle aidait spontanément ses camarades. Tout le monde, élèves et professeurs confondus, s'attendaient à ce qu'elle prenne la voie de préfète puis de préfète-en-chef. Ça paraissait évident.

« Mais Cygnus Black avait d'autres projets pour elle. Il s'immisça dans sa vie sociale tout d'abord, radia de son entourage les plus pauvres et ceux dont l'ascendance lui paraissait trop trouble, et puis il lui choisit finalement ses amis en fonction des alliances qui l'arrangeait lui. Comme il le lui disait dans ses lettres : »

Rose fouille dans sa pile de documents et en tire une feuille jaunie : « _Il est important que ma fille aînée soit correctement entourée pour se forger un statut à l'image de son nom. Si tu fréquentes les bonnes personnes, tu t'élèveras haut dans la société et tu feras la fierté de ta famille. Alors, on écrira sur toi, sur tes actions et tu appartiendras à l'Histoire. _

« _Avec toute mon affection, _

« _Ton père._

« Classe, non ? » En aparté : « Et il en a fait des meilleures dans le style lavage de cerveau.

« Les années passent. On envisage de lui faire épouser Rabastan Lestrange. Ils en profitent tous deux pour prendre du bon temps. Elle s'accoutume. Ça ne lui déplait pas tant que ça. Finalement les parents Lestrange se ravisent et préfèrent la marier au plus jeune, Rodolphus, qui est en classe avec elle. Très bien, ça lui va aussi. Elle est pas difficile, Bellatrix, ça non. Bien éduquée. Cygnus ne tarit pas d'éloges sur elle, dans les courriers qu'il échange avec son frère Orion. »

Elle se penche sur le bureau :

« _Vois-tu, Orion, je pense que…_ Non. Excusez-moi, c'est le mauvais paragraphe. Alors, alors… ah ! On y est : _Bellatrix est telle qu'était notre mère. Par moment c'en est même troublant. Si dans sa plus tendre enfance, je la trouvais trop frêle et trop docile, elle gagne en caractère d'année en année. Son éducation magique n'est plus à faire, aujourd'hui elle me surpasse, et de loin. Mon unique regret est qu'elle abandonne un jour le nom de notre famille, puisque c'est ainsi que doit fonctionner le mariage. Heureusement, nous ne tomberons pas dans l'oubli tes fils prendront la relève. Ton Sirius est déjà une forte tête, je ne doute pas de la renommée éclatante qu'il nous apportera._

« Pauvre Cygnus, il a faux sur toute la ligne. Mais passons. Nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de Sirius et Regulus Black.

« Pour Bellatrix, c'est en sixième année que le changement s'amorce réellement. Les sanctions se succèdent, les rapports de discipline s'accumulent sur les bureaux des professeurs. J'ai interrogé le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore. A l'époque on a mis ça sur le compte d'une simple crise d'adolescence. Et ce n'était peut-être pas complètement faux quand on sait qu'elle a été surprise dans des situations plus qu'équivoques avec le cadet Lestrange… »

L'auditoire sourit, murmure. Le professeur Sherrington reste stoïque.

« Mais ça va plus loin. Bellatrix provoque ces sorciers que la pudeur m'interdirait de qualifier de "sang-de-bourbe". Elle, elle ne s'en est pas privée. Pas besoin de vous dire qui a remporté les quelques duels qui ont eu lieu ? Au besoin, consultez Patty Johnson, elle a encore une cicatrice sur le coude et une jambe qui boite quand elle est prise de fatigue. On peut dire qu'à dix-sept ans, Bellatrix savait y faire…

« En septième année, elle a abandonné les amis "modérés" que son père avait choisis pour elle. Elle a rejoint un groupe de jeunes gens dont les noms vous rappelleront certainement quelque chose. Au hasard… » Rose conserve un faux suspense. « Les Carrow, si célèbres pour leurs innovantes méthodes pédagogiques. » L'ironie n'échappe à personne. « Et, un peu plus jeune qu'elle, Lucius Malefoy, bien évidemment. »

Scorpius la foudroie du regard et Rose lui sourit insolemment avant de reprendre :

« Alors Cygnus commence à avoir des doutes. La position de sa fille, son absence de retenue, les convictions qu'elle crie haut et fort au lieu de murmurer tout bas… ça attire l'œil sur les Black, et ça ne lui plait que moyennement. Il n'a rien contre son idéologie – il la partage ! – mais la discrétion a toujours été sa méthode de prédilection. Il tente de la raisonner sur le bien-fondé d'un comportement plus… mesuré. Bellatrix lui répond par courrier, avec cette franchise sarcastique qu'on lui connaît :

« _Père, je n'ai que peu de temps pour rédiger cette missive aussi j'irai droit au but. _

« _Vos inquiétudes vous honorent, et j'en comprends le motif. Un homme de votre âge a certainement oublié la fougue qui agite les jeunes gens, ce désir ardent de faire bouger les choses… Il est vrai que cela est périlleux, mais qu'est-ce que le danger lorsqu'on agit pour une juste cause ? Ne répétez-vous pas qu'il est de notre devoir de révérer la Vertu ? _

« _Loin de moi l'idée de vous critiquer. Je sais bien que nos pensées se rejoignent sur ce point. Seulement vous préférez la réflexion théorique à la lutte et c'est là, très précisément, que nos opinions divergent._

« _Je ne vous pousserai pas à rejoindre mon cercle d'amis. Je sais que votre cœur ne bondit pas à cette perspective. Vous préférez le confort et la sécurité, le cocon d'idéaux qui vous tient lieu d'honneur. Soit. Chacun sa route._

« _Saluez Mère de ma part._

« _Avec mes meilleures sentiments,_

« _Bellatrix, votre aînée._

« Selon Narcissa Malefoy, Bellatrix s'est empressée de séjourner chez les Lestrange, pour les vacances suivantes. Elle rendait des visites de courtoisie à la famille, mais passait peu de temps seule avec son père. »

Rose Weasley se dandine d'une jambe sur l'autre, hésitante.

« J'avais prévu de présenter son entrée chez les Mangemorts, ses années de dévotion… Mais finalement je ne le ferai pas. On sait ce qu'elle a fait. On connaît une importante part de ses crimes, on connaît sa cruauté, son humour macabre. On connaît le pire, et je ne suis pas en mesure de vous montrer le meilleur – même si je le pouvais, je doute d'en avoir envie.

« Je voulais comprendre comment est née toute cette monstruosité en elle. Comment elle en est arrivée là. Le pourquoi de ses meurtres.

« Et puis j'ai découvert une enfant qui voulait plaire à son père. Une enfant crédule. Elle était comme ça, Bellatrix. Crédule.

« Elle a ingéré les préceptes qu'on lui serinait. Elle a été gagnée par une folle utopie. Dans ma famille, on croyait à l'égalité. Dans la sienne, on croyait à la Vertu. Elle a été touchée par la foi. Et son dieu s'appelait Voldemort. Oui. Elle était comme ça, Bellatrix. »

Rose attrape ses notes, les plaque contre sa poitrine. Elle les porte près d'elle comme on tiendrait un bébé qu'on protège. Les regards la suivent. Au moment de s'asseoir, elle lève le menton et dit :

« Il y a une morale à tirer de tout ça mais je ne vous la livrerai pas. Je ne m'intéresse pas au cas général, je me moque de ce conformisme qui veut qu'on use de belles phrases pour conclure un exposé. Il n'y aura pas d'ouverture sur l'importance de l'éducation ou sur les travers de la société sorcière, ou sur que sais-je encore. Non. Moi, je m'intéresse aux gens, à chacun, pris indépendamment. Pas à l'humanité vue dans sa globalité. »

Sherrington hoche la tête et annonce la note. Rose hausse les épaules.

x

« Merci. »

Rose se retourne vers le Serpentard qui l'a interpellée.

« Pourquoi ? » demande-t-elle.

Le couloir est vide. Un vent frais s'immisce par une ouverture mal calfeutrée, vient jouer avec leurs uniformes noirs et effleurer leurs blasons d'un baiser tendre et glacé.

« Pour voir les choses différemment, explique Scorpius après un silence songeur.

– Je suis comme ça. »

Elle ne sait pas si elle se vante ou si elle s'excuse.

« Oui », acquiesce-t-il.

Il entame un geste. Sa main reste une seconde suspendue entre eux, puis retombe lentement. Il se justifie dans un murmure :

« La gentillesse n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

– Ça s'apprend. Ce n'est pas trop tard.

– Tu crois ? »

Elle attrape doucement son bras, efface ses doutes d'un sourire sincère.

« Je peux essayer de t'enseigner ce que je sais. Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? »

Il fronce le nez pour exprimer son malaise.

« Parle-moi de l'amitié », se décide-t-il après un bref silence.

Les voilà qui s'enfoncent dans les cachots, dans les territoires froids du chacun-pour-soi. Et Rose parle. Elle parle des vieilles légendes, elle parle des amis d'autrefois, qui ont vaincu un Mage Noir avec pour seule conviction qu'aucun combat ne les séparerait jamais. Elle parle même des trahisons. Elle parle, parle, parle, au point de manquer l'éclat rouge qui les a survolés au détour d'un couloir.

x

La directrice se lève, sursaute à la vue du phénix.

Un portrait malicieux passe une main dans sa barbe.

« On dirait que Fumseck est revenu », commente-t-il.


End file.
